User talk:Fwhiffahder
EDAs Should we cover the EDAs in the FP arc? If we do end up merging with the TARDIS Data Core, it'll have been pointless. Thoughts? --Pluto2 (talk) 01:29, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Snicket Incidentally, if you want to take on another project in the near future, I do want to fix up w:c:snicket a bunch, where I'm an admin. Hopefully, in time for the Netflix series. Right now, it doesn't even have a sufficiently in-universe perspective. Besides, having someone else even vaguely interested in helping might be enough motivation for me to actually get to work there. Let me know if you're at all interested. × SOTO (☎/ / ) 05:12, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Faction Paradox Sorry to hear you were blocked mate, I feel for you. Though I thought I'd give you the news that Faction Paradox has now received full intergration on the Tardis wiki. Partially thanks to a link (I found) at the obverse books selling page which says that FP is part of the DWU in response to the thread. I was a part of three reasons which lead to you being blocked, one - when you said "don't make the grammar worse", two - when you said "don't just make stuff up and three - I asked you to remove the "Facist B" statement from the Paul Magrs wiki but you didn't. So I do feel a little responsible, so I'm going to have a word with CzechOut and explain you meant no harm. If he does reconsider then you can help with intergration, well... as you're needed. Best wishes. DENCH-and-PALMER 18:44, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Template preloads Template preloads are possible here, but they require admin and staff to implement. Javascript is ultimately what makes them work, and all javascript must go through staff review nowadays for security reasons. The system at Tardis actually needs a little improvement, and I'd be wary of simply copying it over here. So I'm going to need to first revise the code at Tardis and only then bring it here. But this delay is no bad thing. The system at Tardis didn't spring up overnight. It arose only after years of honing the page formats. And this isn't Tardis. It might be wise for you guys to take a few months of editing here to explore how you want the preloads to be different from those at Tardis. It may be that, since this is a branch of the main DWU, your articles should logically take a different form to articles at Tardis. Since the FPU is untelevised and its creation almost entirely undocumented, would you actually have a need for behind the scenes sections, for instance? Would it be more appropriate for the section to be called something else? Might you want to explore adding a section like Differences with the main DWU? I mean, the London from FP works can't be the same London from which Rose Tyler, Martha Jones or Donna Noble originated. From an editorial standpoint, I think readers unfamiliar with FP would find such sections quite helpful. Also, I would tend to think that almost every in-universe article here would have an external links section in a way that Tardis articles simply don't. Most articles here would naturally link back to a Tardis article, whereas a significantly smaller percentage of Tardis articles would need to link here via an external link section. So that's at least one section that would be different in preloads here than at Tardis. The key to good preloadable formats is making sure they give a skeleton that most articles of that type will use. So, as it's going to be at least a few weekends before I'm able to commit to the technical demands of this request, I'd suggest taking some time to explore how best the form of your articles can serve an audience that knows nothing about FP. On a personal note, I'd also like for all the preloads to actually be finished, so that I don't have to keep adding them, one-by-one, to the javascript, and re-running the code through staff approval. The goal should not be to copy Tardis' formats, but to create preloadables that serve an audience that doesn't know Faction Paradox at all. So let's get the preloads actually built and community-approved first. Indeed, that part doesn't require an admin. You can make and edit the various preloads until you've got them just the way you want. To help facilitate this part of the process, I've brought over preload templates and P:PRE from Tardis, just to give you some greater background. They'll show you how to create the preloads themselves -- and you can then bounce your ideas off the other users now editing here. You'll probably want to start forum discussions on the matter, as preloads will fundamentally shape the wiki for years to come. 20:27: Sat 14 Jan 2017 "Might you want to explore adding a section like Differences with the main DWU? I mean, the London from FP works can't be the same London from which Rose Tyler, Martha Jones or Donna Noble originated." -- you keep saying this, and using this example, and I have no idea why you'd think that. Certainly there's nothing in any of the books or audios to suggest so, and indeed London is barely mentioned in FP. Do you actually have a reason for this? AndrewHickey talk to me 22:29, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Tales of the Civil War: It's out now, available from Obverse, I know using references in an article and then creating the thing they reference is a bit of a reverse. Darth Bumbles talk to me 23:28, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Still trying to understand how to use wiki Hey Fwhiffahder, I've just added an edit to the "Remake" page, but I can't make the formatting of the link to "Baker Street Dozen" match the formatting of the link on the page to "of the City...." What's the tag for a short story? Like how PROSE is for the Novels? War King and Who If a discussion is in place about what Who content to allow here, then none should be added until the discussion has been concluded. The inclusion of Doctor Who here needs to be clearly defined, or we can be including way too much and this place will quickly become another Tardis wiki than Faction Paradox. I will be joining the discussion tomorrow afternoon. --Revan\Talk 21:19, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Spaces added to pages I honestly don't remember why I did that - it was more than a week ago now. I'll undo the edits and refrain from doing it again. Thanks. Borisashton talk to me 13:36, February 17, 2017 (UTC) In-universe citations The only problem with a prefix is that an outside reader probably wouldn't look into what the prefix meant enough to follow the link and realise that it's separate from a novel or whatever. The closest I can think of for it working would be to add it's out of universe source, then after the in-universe source book-ended by quotation marks. So, for example: (PROSE: The Book of the War, "Faction Paradox: A Negotiable History") What do you think? --Revan\Talk 19:51, February 22, 2017 (UTC) It's certainly a better approach than "according to The Book of the War", like you say. How about both italicising and quoting them? --Revan\Talk 19:59, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Iris Wildthyme appearances list Please stop removing stuff. I worked on that page for hours, and I certainly wasn't going to exclude the Faction Paradox stuff. I just hadn't gotten around to it. By the way, does the deleted scene published in Señor 105 and the Elements of Danger have a name? I seem to recall it being referred to as Iris and Panda. --Pluto2 (talk) 19:21, April 13, 2017 (UTC) :You know I can't edit TW. And TW won't allow charity publications. If you bothers you so much, just use or w:c:tardis linking. Don't just remove other's hard work. --Pluto2 (talk) 19:29, April 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Are my changes (linking to tardis) a solution we can both be happy with? --Pluto2 (talk) 19:52, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Tardis logo Hey, I've returned the standard Tardis logo to . While I do understand the desire to make this a separate location, I feel like I've got to step in here and defend Tardis' right to consistent branding across the Fandom network. Besides, file:TardisExternal.png distorted the name so much it looked like FARDI5 to both SOTO and myself. If you want to remove the Tardis logo, and just go with text, that's an option we'd be cool with, too. But creating a wholly separate logo is confusing to readers, because it looks like you're talking about a totally different place. 20:27: Tue 25 Apr 2017 :Oh! I can also provide you with an all black-and-white version if you'd like, or even a modified one that uses the same font and is the same size as file:TardisExternal.png -- that is, the stub size at Tardis. I'm sure there's some way we can get something that we can agree upon. I don't want to definitely propose something without more input, because it doesn't seem like you're using the template consistently across the site. I've seen some pages where it's at the top of the page, and others where it's still in the External Links section (as originally intended). And knowing what exactly you're trying to accomplish would influence how we proceed. It would also make it easier for me to use a bot to help you put them all in the same places on the page. 21:29: Tue 25 Apr 2017